Moonlight Tryst
by Usagi Usako Chiba
Summary: Prince Endymion finds out he has an arrange marriage but what happens when he falls in love with his wife to be's lady in waiting Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Tryst  
>We do not own Sailor Moon<p>

The sound of hoof beats echoed on the ground of the courtyard as the stallion galloped ad a fierce speed. The animal was a prime specimen with a body that was lithe and muscular, a coat that shone in the afternoon sun, and a mane that blew wildly in the wind. Adorning the animal's back was a young man of eighteen. He matched the stallion wonderfully, their forms fitting perfectly as if man and beast had been created from the same fine marble. Like the stallion, the man's mane was spun from the finest of black silk so that it shown in the sun much like the coat beneath him. His skin was slightly tanned and complimented his stormy midnight eyes. An evaluation would reveal that the man was quite tall and his body clearly muscular but not overburdened.

Behind the man and his prized companion rode four guards all considerable in appearance. They looked to be enjoying the ride and followed their leader closely.

The group was a sight to behold as they approached the castle. A sight that the queen did not fail to notice. She sighed as the man pulled his steed to a grand stop and swung his leg over in order to touch firmly to the ground.

"Endymion. Must you ride that horse in such fashion? I would think you fleeing from bandits." Gaia frowned and placed her hand on her son's shoulder before leaning in to briefly touch his cheek with her lips. "I worry when you ride in such a way."

"There is no need to worry mother." Endymion deflected his mother's comment easily and returned his attention to the reason he had returned. "I heard wind that you wished to address me. Now that you have my audience, may I know the matter of it?" His tone was not fully one a son should respectfully address his mother with however it was overlooked as he sat in a garden chair next to hers.

"Your sisters shall be returning today. Your father and I feel that it is appropriate to host a ball in honor of their successful return." The queen paused as the prince leaned back in the chair with a displeased expression. "Does this displease you?"

Endymion closed his eyes for a brief moment then reopened them and regarded his mother. "An ideal opportunity to meet fine ladies correct?"

"I have said nothing of the sort." The queen defended quickly.

"You need not state anything of the sort Mother, I understand the reason for such frivolous announcements. I only desire that my wishes would be more carefully considered." His midnight eyes focused on his mother briefly before he stood. His body was that of a man clearly perplexed by recent conversation.

The queen frowned as she watched him retreat from her. He would surely dislike the true reason of her mentioning the ball.

Gazing in the large mirror, a young woman of seventeen regarded the reflection therein. The way the woman spoke animatedly clearly expressed her excitement of the upcoming activities. Such excitement was also reflected in her deep green eyes. She spun around, her red hair flaring out then resting wildly about her shoulders making her smile pleasantly. "I find myself quite eager to attend the ball this evening!" She reached for the brush that was dipped in her lip stain. As she began to bring the brush to her lips, her attendant rushed forth and took the item from her tenderly.

"Allow me milady." The petite blonde raised her eyes to the taller women's lips. The brush was carefully drawn along the lines of her lips. Staining them a deep red to match her wavy hair. "We must complete your hair before finishing your face painting."

"Very well, it is of the utmost importance that I look perfect for this evening." The woman insisted then returned her eyes to the mirror. "Tonight shall be perfect." She repeated and watched her attendant meticulously pin her hair up. While Serenity worked Ann turned her attention to the gown she currently adorned. "This dress is more revealing than the last. Do you agree?" She asked and watched as Serenity nodded silently. "He shall fall in love with me this evening. I simply know."

"Of course Milday." Serenity smiled falsely with a nod. "Your hair is complete, let us finish your face paint." Serenity quickly worked to finish her mistress's look.

"Ann! We must be on our way if we intend to arrive on time!" A shout came from the stairway.

"Coming Father!" Ann called in response and quickly turned. Disregarding her attendant, Ann rushed to the stairs and down to her parents. "Serenity! Try and follow closely!" She demanded as Serenity descended the stairs after recovering from being pushed to the floor. "I request that you improve greatly so that I do not look unattended at the palace these upcoming months. Understand?" Her firm words were received with appreciation from her parents.

"Of course Milady." Serenity nodded again. She understood the burden she carried to Ann. Ann was to remain at the castle through the summer so that she and the prince could become better acquainted to one another in hopes of the pair falling in love.

Serenity followed her mistress into the carriage and sighed. Ann was simply the wrong choice for the prince. As she sat next to Ann she prayed to the heavens that the prince would not fall for the woman. Such a union would only benefit Ann, she could only be a liability to the prince. That was certain.

"Ann, you must remember to avoid being too forward. You cannot allow the prince to know how desperate we are. Understand me?" Ann's father asked sternly.

"Of course father." Ann nodded. "I promise you father, I shall not fail. The prince will fall in love with me."

"I care not if he falls in love with you Ann. I want him to marry you. However you accomplish this is none of my concern." The man stated coldly which drew Serenity's eyes. What sort of man cared not for his daughter's happiness?

In the three years she had been with Lady Powell she had never know the Duke to speak to his daughter in such a fashion. Truly the man must be desperate to want to force such a union. She was not sure what would happen this summer. The prince very well could be forced to marry Ann. Ann was a determined woman who would spread scandalous words of those she disliked. She could also tell great falsehoods that did not phase her in the least. The prince knew not what he was faced with as Ann was not a kind woman.

Serenity frowned further as she thought of the prince. She knew not what the prince's disposition was. She had heard through Ann's line of scandalous chattering that the prince was a lecher. It was possible that he could find a union with Ann agreeable.

Hearing her name Serenity brought herself from her daydream and looked at the Duke as he spoke to her. "Remember Serenity, your wages depends on our wellbeing. If you help Ann to ensnare the prince then your wages will surely double." He gazed at her with interest.

"I understand." She nodded gravely. So, the responsibility would be lain on her shoulders. If Ann failed then the burden of fault would rest on herself, not her mistress. Serenity relied greatly on her wages. She agreed to be Ann's lady in waiting only to earn a living for her family. She had yet to use any of her own earnings for herself, only for her family.

"I am pleased that you understand this Serenity." He smiled cruelly and looked out the window as the palace loomed before them. Serenity glanced over Ann and gasp as she saw the castle. What a grand place it was. It appeared as an apparition from a fairy tale. There were tall towers and graceful flying buttresses. It was truly magnificent.

A short while later the carriage passed under the grand gates and soon to the doorways. The door was soon opened by the palace guard and the occupants of the carriage were helped out. Serenity stood behind the family she was obligated to and lowered her face to show respect as well as her inferior social standing. She was to remain a ghost amongst the nobles and so she remained as such.

Endymion stood beside his parents with a stoic face. He wanted to show his displeasure at this development, he would not however; to do so would tarnish his father's name. His mother had only just informed him of the agreement to allow Ann to remain at the castle for the hot summer months. He understood this to be a plot to unite he and Ann together. Such a plan could only be meant for such a reason.

"Your majesties." The duke bowed evoking the same reaction from his family and Serenity. "We thank you for the invitation to remain here in the castle. I am sorry my wife and I could not oblige. Ann will remain however." He smiled and finally lifted his head.

"As to be expected." The king nodded allowing the guests to raise. "I am simply happy to hear that Ann will be able to remain. As you well know, this is my son Endymion." The king motioned to his son who stepped forward to welcome Ann.

Holding her hand in his Endymion touched his lips to the back of Ann's hand. "It is a pleasure to receive you Lady Powell." He stood to look at her face and found his eyes catching on a flash of golden hair. He forced himself to fix on Ann who was grinning from ear to ear much like a Cheshire cat.

"The pleasure is mine I am sure Prince Endymion." She curtsied graciously. "I thank you for receiving me so graciously."

Serenity fought to contain the laughter she felt within her. Ann was truly attempting to win the prince's favor. Unable to hold in all of her indifference Serenity lifted her eyes a little bit only to see the prince steel a glance at her.

Lowering her eyes immediately she felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. He was handsome indeed. There was no mystery as to why Ann would attempt this plight to the fullest of her abilities.

"Ann has been anxious to attend the ball this evening." The duke added and waited for Ann to nod her confirmation. She quickly gave it with a shy smile Endymion recognized to be false. He knew the true nature of her stay. She wished to enrapture him.

"Perhaps I may be of ease to you then. An anxious Lady does not fare well at a ball. Will you and your lady in waiting join me for a walk through the gardens?" Endymion offered his bent arm to Ann who eagerly took it. The action allowed Endymion to fully gain a look at the blonde beauty that overtook Ann in every way. Despite the clear effort to understate the blonde's beauty she far outshined Ann.

"Of course your majesty." Ann giggled lightly and allowed Endymion to escort her outside. Serenity followed behind quietly and kept her head down. It had not been her imagination that the prince had gazed at her in a way that seemed most longingly.

The two walked in the gardens a little while before Endymion came to a stop and separated himself from Ann. He then turned to her and sighed. "I do not welcome formalities among friends. If you wish to be my friend please, simply call me Endymion." He smiled. "Shall I call you Ann when prying eyes do not stare?"

"Yes, you may indeed." Ann nodded happily.

"I wish to know the name of your lady in waiting as well. If you are to be near me and have you consider me a friend I require that your lady in waiting be considered an equal to us." Endymion knew his request was a grand one however he had to ask it.

"Wh… but… Endymion. Serenity is not but a peasant. She is not our equal." Ann glared at Serenity hatefully. Despite her best efforts it was clear the prince had noticed Serenity's beauty. "She is a mute besides, she does not speak." Ann gazed at Serenity with meaning. Serenity understood the demand. She was required to remain silent in the presence of the prince.

Serenity frowned. If the prince were to marry Ann, Serenity would be required to remain silent throughout her life. A cruel fate indeed. "I see." The prince nodded and gazed at Serenity with pity. "Is it a confliction of the mind or the body?" He asked gently.

"The body Endymion. She was born a mute. Her parents thought her dead at first but her movements proved otherwise." Ann quickly wove her words of deception thereby locking Serenity away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>By Usagi_Usako_Chiba and MoonlightSonata87<br>We do not own Sailor Moon

After walking in the gardens for some time Endymion began to lead the palace guest to her rooms. He wished the rooms were further from his own however, his mother insisted they be close together so Ann may feel safe within the confines of the castle.

Ann held onto the prince's arm as ladylike as she could without seeming overeager. He was everything she'd imagined him to be and now that he thought Serenity was mute he would be inclined to ignore the blonde.

"Here is your suite of rooms. I hope you find them to your liking." He spoke softly and waited for Ann to release him and enter. She did so leaving Serenity behind to stand in the doorway with Endymion. In Ann's absence Endymion took a moment to study the woman. Her long blonde hair looked as though it was constructed from the finest silk in the nations. Her downturned face was soft yet contained all of the desirable distinguishing facial features. Then there were her eyes. How he longed to see those cerulean depths once more.

"These rooms are very satisfactory Endymion." Ann smiled. "Serenity, come in, are not these rooms satisfactory?" Serenity stepped away from the prince and into the room then quickly scanned the contents and nodded. "There you see? We find them quite lovely."

"I am releaved that you are comfortable with your rooms. I would escort you to your room Serenity however I do need to finish preparing for the ball. I shall retrieve my personal maid Mina." He smiled and stepped away while closing the door. Ann marched forward and grabbed Serenity's face harshly pulling it up so their eyes met.

"Listen to me Serenity. Do not reveal my lie. If you reveal yourself I will make you mute. It is not so very hard you know?" Ann laughed then waited for a response. "Not only this, I can assure you that if I am crossed, you will never gain another position again in your life. You will be forced to marry a commoner. Understand?"

"Yes Milady. I understand perfectly." Serena nodded compliantly and jumped as there was a rap at the door.

"Remember it." Ann hissed then released Serenity and called for the inquiring person to enter.

A petite blonde stepped into the room and regarded the two within. Ann frowned slightly as she noticed the similarities between the two blondes. Mina was not a beautiful as Serenity but Mina was agreeable in appearance. "Endymion sent me to escort Serenity to her room." Mina informed the two and frowned when Serenity did not raise her head.

"Go forward Serenity. Return after you are familiar with your room." Ann then dismissed the two blondes. Walking into the hallway Mina regarded Serenity with deep thought.

"So, you are a mute are you?" Mina spoke softly to her cousin. "I cannot believe your mistress."

"Please, do not expose her. No one must know that I can speak, or that we grew together. I cannot jeopardize my family in such a way. I rely on my wages to feed them." Serenity pleaded with her cousin with a low whisper.

"Serenity, has this woman truly broken your spirit? You look down at the ground for submission." Mina almost growled.

"It is easiest this way." Serenity sighed and followed Mina in the same way until coming to her room.

"Nonetheless, you plan to deceive Endymion for the entire summer? He is an intelligent man Serentiy. He will discover your secret. What will you do then?" Mina asked as she shut the door behind them.

"He cannot discover me. Please Mina." Serenity stated flatly. "Ann must succeed."

"Ann will not succeed." Mina sighed. "Endymion is not interested in women who actively seek his attention. Especially those who give off the air of eagerness such as she does. He has taken a liking to you it seems however." Mina smiled happily.

"She must succeed. If she does not…" Serenity's words fell off. "I cannot say what will become of me." Mina felt herself boil. Serenity feared for her life and those of her family.

"Endymion may surprise you. He is kind and would surely hire you. I need to leave now. Endymion requires his outfit be completed. He is so very helpless in fashion." She giggled and moved towards the door. "Can you find your way back to Ann's room?"

"I believe that I can manage." Serena then embraced her cousin and turned to examine her room. It was larger than she had anticipated. A secretary sat in the corner and she assumed held pens and paper so she could write to her family. The bed was double her bed at home and the window overlooked rose gardens. Opening the bag holding her belongings that had been placed on the bed she began to put away the items. It would be a long and difficult summer.

8888888888

A smile crept into Endymion's features as he regarded his sisters. The pair had been away on holiday for some time and until that very moment he had not recognized the heavy lonely feeling that enveloped his heart.

Raye was the first to enter the castle, her long black hair and violet eyes sparkled with relaxation. She was sixteen now, the youngest of the three royal children. Raye was outspoken, a detail that most young men noticed immediately and though she had been of age for two years now, no prince had taken a liking to her. Endymion imagined it was due to her nature rather than her appearance. Endymion smiled as he thought of his sister's disposition. She was not a woman who enjoyed every person she met. She was a difficult woman to befriend and was an excellent judge of another's constitution. He pondered what Raye would say about Ann and her chamber maid.

The eldest of the three had been the second to enter the palace. Standing taller than most woman in the kingdom Beryl was often regarded with caution. Her deep red hair and brown eyes lent her a severe façade whereas her constitution was far from her appearance. She was certainly beautiful, an exotic beauty was what Beryl held. She fancied the life of a traveller, her intellect longed to see far off places. This dream was shared by her good friend who was currently standing beside her with a casual air to him. The son of a prominent doctor, Andrew was not of royal blood though it was not held to his detriment as Beryl would not be inheriting the throne. As Endymion suspected, a ring adorned Beryl's left hand signifying the promise she had made to the man.

"Ah! How fair you Endymion?" She smiled warmly as he kissed her upon the back of her hand. When he raised his head to regard her he noticed one of her eyebrows was raised.

"Mother has told you of her grand plot has she not?" Endymion asked with an indifferent tone. Beryl nodded her head and looked at Raye who frowned.

"We have heard all about it Endymion! The nerve of our mother!" Raey exclaimed with broad jestures of her hands. "Eighteen is hardly reason to worry. Why, Beryl is nineteen and has just accepted a proposal. I do not understand why there seems to be a different standard for you." She then crossed her arms over her chest. "And what of this Ann? Is she agreeable?"

"I am myself unsure. She seems to be putting on airs. Her lady in waiting however has quite captured my attention. She is perhaps the most beautiful creature I have seen." Endymion sighed with worry.

Beryl smiled a broad smile and approached her brother. "Have you learned her name?"

"Serenity. Her name compliments her perfectly. She is a mute however, it is such a shame. I would think her to have a musical quality to her voice." Endymion frowned.

"Such a condition seems befitting of a lady in waiting, it is rare though. Are you certain she is a mute?" Beryl questioned suspiciously.

"I have not heard her utter so much as a sound." He confirmed.

"Perhaps you should test this young lady to see if she is indeed a mute. It is possible she is remaining silent upon request." Beryl ventured.

88888888

Serenity rushed through the halls as she attempted to recall the way to Ann's rooms. NO! I will not return in time. She will be furious. Serenity frowned internally as she rounded a corner and collided with a solid body.

Preventing herself from crying out she gasp when she hit the floor, her skirts ruffling up to her knees revealing her stockings and shoes. With embarrassment she looked up at the culprit and blushed deeply ash she saw who it was. Attempting to cover her legs she paused as he spoke.

"Serenity! I apologize, allow me to help you gain your footing." Endymion felt her blush in his own cheeks. He had not expected to collide with her and yet for that brief moment he'd felt her against him. Seeing her skirts raised was embarrassing and he hoped she would not shy away from him because of the happening. He offered her his hand and waited for her to respond in some way. Her cerulean eyes fixed on his hand then she lowered her eyes and allowed him to help her up. "Have you lost your way?" She nodded and focused her eyes on the floor. This shall be difficult.

"Were you returning to Ann?" He asked and received a nod. "Allow me to escort you there." He motioned for her to follow him.

8888888

Endymion sighed as Mina helped him dress for the ball. She remained silent as she allowed him to think for himself. "Mina, I want to know everything possible about Serenity." He spoke silently to her in an attempt to convey the discreet nature of his request.

"Very well Endymion." Mina nodded with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own Sailor Moon**

The sound of music filled Endymion's ears as he entered the grand ballroom. His deep midnight eyes scanned the room taking in the many decorations and nobles in fine dress. The world of frivolity had never struck his fancy but this was his world, this was the life he was born into.

He let his gaze befall on his generals. They stood casually by a refreshment table at the side of the room. Each man looked to be at various levels of engagement. Malachite, his top general and ever-stoic companion stood tall and rigid, his silver eyes cold and calculating as they caressed the crowds. Endymion wondered if Malachite was searching for Mina secretly however his face did not betray him.

Nephrite was beside him, his large frame solid and his arms crossed in an attempt to separate himself from the festivities. He appeared to be somewhat interested, his brown eyes searching through the throngs of people for the lovely brunette who he'd developed a deep friendship with.

Jadeite was next; he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed loosely. He appeared to be bored, undoubtedly because he had not spotted Raye yet. Endymion smirked at the idea of Jadeite wooing Raye, he tried ever so diligently, his campaign was viewed as pointless but Endymion knew Raye held a desire for him as well. The one flaw he knew Jadeite to have was his inclination to flirt with ladies. He enjoyed the company of women though Endymion had not known Jadeite to be indecent.

Finally Zoicite stood with his hands behind his back, his attention completely divided in his green eyes. Zoicite appeared to be deep in thought, his eyes simply staring through the crowds.

Endymion then shifted his attention to finding his parent's location in the room. He found them near the thrones alongside Ann's parents. They appeared deep in discussion, the topic he assumed concerned his relationship with Ann. With a forced smile he approached his generals.

"There was speculation as to whether you would grace us with your presence this evening my prince." Jadeite smiled with interest then turned his attention to Malachite.

"Jadeite was the advocate that you would avoid the ball. I however knew you would fulfill your duty and make your appearance." Malachite eyed Jadeite with a look of superiority.

"If there was a possibility of staying away I would have managed such a feat." Endymion nodded at Jadeite. "I appreciate your faith, all of you." He added.

"The queen is gazing at you with purpose." Nephrite stated and looked at Endymion. "It appears that she would like your company."

"Undoubtedly to ask Ann to dance. I have no intentions of misleading the girl but I can see my mother will make this difficult." Endymion sighed and walked towards his mother and subsequently, Ann.

Taking his bow he stood and addressed the group. "Good evening to you all." He smiled with forced warmth. "I am pleased to see that you have been able to attend this evening."

"We will be leaving at the conclusion of this festivity, please, take care of my daughter." Duke Powell spoke loudly in order to assert himself over the orchestra.

"Of course." Endymion nodded. "Lady Ann, I assume you have settled into your room nicely?"

"Oh, yes, they are lovely rooms, simply lovely." She laughed giddily and placed the back of her hand to her lips to feign embarrassment.

"I am pleased. Please, grant me leave now as I must speak with my sisters." He began to walk away when Ann's voice stopped him.

"Please, do allow me to accompany you. I should like to acquaint myself with them so that I may find a foundation on which to build a friendship. I will remain for the entirety of the summer and feminine company will be needed." She wove her words quickly so he could not deny her.

With a nod he offered her his arm and escorted her to where Raye stood. She was with one of her ladies in waiting named Amy who stood behind Raye at all times.

"Sister. I introduce you to Lady Ann; she will be staying with us through the summer months." Endymion smiled. "Ann, this is my sister Princess Raye."

"Pleased to meet you your highness." Ann curtsied and smiled.

"I'm sure. If you'll excuse me, I wish to speak with my mother. Forgive me Endy." She smiled and rushed past the air with Amy rushing behind her.

As the evening continued Endymion attempted to keep a significant distance from her. She was the most taxing woman he had ever encountered and he deeply resented the attention he was forced to give her. He knew all too well that Raye didn't like her.

Asking Raye to dance he proceeded to solidify this fact. "What do you think of Lady Ann?"

"I think the title of Lady is more befitting a flea-ridden beast than that woman. She is a terrible leech Endy." Raye scoffed and stared deep into his eyes. "Mother is set on pairing you with her. I do not wish to understand her motives."

"I do not understand such motivations either. I do know that I have no intentions of striking a match with her. He caught his mother's furious gaze and sighed. "She demands that I dance with the woman."

"If you must Endy." Raye nodded and allowed her brother to lead her to where Ann was standing with her parents.

"Allow me a dance Lady Ann?" He asked as Ann practically jumped at him.

As the two danced about the ballroom Endymion ventured a question or two. "How is Serenity faring?" He attempted to make it seem that he was only making pleasant conversation.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is adaptive and requires very little in her life. She was raised in a small family. Her father made very little so she is accustomed to being humble." Ann grinned as she spoke of Serenity's humble background. "She practically slept with the swine in the barns some nights, or so I've come to understand. When she first came to us she was filthy and needed much care. She was wild really."

Endymion nodded in understanding. He could not see such wildness within her, she seemed so very beautiful, so very tame. She was far more a lady than the woman before him.

"Lita is pleasant… you are certain she will be discrete?" Serenity whispered to Mina as they made their ways to their rooms.

"Oh yes, Lita is very trustworthy. She is a Godsend to those of us who work here, she is kind and yet very opinionated. She fancies one of the generals as well so she has respect." Mina smiled happily. "There is a more interesting bit of conversation however Serenity. You have told me that the Duke and Duchess wish to strike a match with Endymion and Ann, if it is so, will you remain mute for all time?"

"I should think I must. Unless Ann permitted me to talk. It is possible that she will not care once she is married to the Prince." Serenity dared to speak the words she imagined. She hoped for his sake, the prince would not accept Ann. "I do not wish to think on it. What time does the ball conclude?"

"Two." Mina concluded sadly. She could feel the cage around Serenity's soul. The petite blonde was hurting inside. Mina knew that to be true.

"I must go and lay out Ann's night clothes. I have been asked to the ball to escort Ann to her rooms for safety." Serenity hugged her cousin then rushed to Ann's rooms. After the clothes were laid out she rushed to the ballroom and quickly found the Duke and Duchess. She could see Ann dancing with the prince quite happily.

The Duchess was speaking with a raven haired beauty then quieted as she saw Serenity approaching. "Ah, Serenity! So good of you to make it in time." Serenity nodded and stood beside her on the other side of the raven haired woman. "You have prepared Ann's evening wear and turned down her bed yes?" The Duchess shot and frowned when Serenity nodded. "Speak when I ask for an answer."

"Yes Duchess. I have done everything." She whispered with her head down. It was clear the Duchess did not know of Ann's falsehood. Ann would have to correct this if she was to keep her lie hidden.

"Well, you must excuse me dear, I must leave you so that I may speak with my husband." The Duchess addressed the raven-haired woman then walked away.

Raye gazed at Serenity then moved a bit closer to her. Endymion had been correct, the woman's voice sounded musical to the ears, angelic even. She was breathtaking.

"You do speak." Raye smiled and watched as Serenity looked at her with fear in her eyes. Raye diverted her eyes to her brother. "I will not reveal you to Endymion. You must be under your lady's orders." A curt chuckle escaped Raye's lips. "As I suspected, that woman is the worst person for my brother."

"Brother?" Serenity squeaked with despair and felt her color drain from her. "I thank you for your kindness."

"Be advised, when Ann's deceptions are discovered she will be thrown from the castle. You would do well to advise her to confess the truth herself. If she denies you, when she is discovered there will be no mercy for her. Know that." Raye warned and stepped away from Serenity as the song ended and Ann returned.

The brunette eyed her maid and motioned for her to follow her back to her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**We do not own Sailor Moon**

The woman smiled into the mirror as she admired her reflection. Truly, she was a beauty to behold and no doubt the prince had taken notice. Indeed he had danced with her so naturally. She felt she had succeeded in capturing the prince's heart. "Serenity, I am to accompany the prince on an outing this afternoon. I want to appear as a temptress. Be sure to take extra precaution so that I might achieve my goal." She grinned as Serenity curled the brunette locks of hair carefully. "My gown should be complimentary in every way."

"Yes Milady." Serenity nodded and curled the last of Ann's locks. Walking to the armoire she retrieved a blue dress with a low square cut. Ann would fill the bodice nicely, her average breasts would certainly appear fuller in said gown. Though it revealed far too much, Serenity saw the beauty in the fabric and craft of it. "Here you are." She began to help Ann into the dress and chose to approach her with a conversation. "Milady, if I may say a word? Last evening the duchess spoke to me, expecting me to answer her. I did so very quietly so I was not heard. Do you not plan to inform the Duke and Duchess of your request for me to be silent?"

Ann turned to Serenity suddenly. She had not thought to inform her parents of her lie. She understood they would not take issue with her decision however, she worried that perhaps the discrepancy would be found. "I do believe you have made an outstanding contribution to me Serenity. You are right of course, I should inform them of my plans." Ann returned her gaze to the mirror as Serenity finished dressing her and smiled. She looked beautiful.

Exiting the rooms Ann went to meet the prince for their outing. Serenity followed her closely, her head down as usual. When they exited the castle they came upon a carriage that took Serenity's breath away. She could not help but admire the white carriage with golden trimmings, it was the most lavish carriage she had seen in her many years.

"Ah! Lady Ann! Good day to you." A man with brown hair bowed low as he greeted her. "I am Melvin, I regret to inform you the prince is late for his outing however, I have been instructed to escort you for the time being. He will surely join you when he is able."

"Of course, thank you." Ann took his hand allowing him to help her into the carriage. With the lady safely inside Melvin turned to Serenity and felt his breath catch within him.

Serenity was a stunning creature, one that any man would be daft to overlook. "You must be Serenity." He spoke more of an exhale of breath than an actual statement. She nodded meekly and glanced at the two horses reigned to the carriage. "You like horses?" He asked eagerly. He felt he would do anything to please the beauty before him. "Come and see them! Please, I insist." He approached Serenity and lead her to the two. "The white one is Artemis, he's three now. The black one is Luna, she's only two and still fresh from the stables."

Before he could protest Serenity reached up to the black mare and placed a gentle hand on the beast's face. To Melvin's surprise Luna responded with a light neigh and seemed to nuzzle into Serenity's hand generously.

As the exchange progressed Endymion stepped out of the castle to hear Melvin expressing his surprise. "I have never seen Luna behave in such a manner. She is rather ill tempered and prefers to be left to her own devices. A stubborn mare if I have ever laid eyes upon one. She only takes to Endymion."

Endymion nodded in agreement as he marvled over Luna's behavior. It was odd to see her react so pleasantly to a newcomer. The sight was wondrous to behold however, the knowledge that Ann was in the carriage made him wish to flee. He pondered the possibility for a moment before he noticed Melvin step closer to Serenity. Something about the movement caused his blood to heat with anger.

"Oh! Endymion, I did not think you would arrive in time to take the carriage with me." Ann forcedly smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"I apologize for my lateness." He quickly responded and stepped forward. "Serenity, you best step away from the horses, they can be unpredictable at times. Also, I would like us to depart as soon as possible." He hopped his words had been subtle enough so Ann would not understand he was inquiring if Serenity would be joining them. Serenity glanced up at him and something in her eyes afforded him the knowledge that his request was not as hidden as he had thought.

"Serenity will not be joining us on the outing. I feel I do not need my hand maid for a simple day of travel. She is to stay on and aid my parents. They leave this evening and are expecting her assistance." Ann provided the answer quickly. She did so without a tone of understanding however. Clearly she had not understood the true meaning of his words.

"Of course." He nodded and entered the carriage. _I only regret that you are not accompanying your parents._ He thought bitterly to himself. He did not want to accompany Ann for the entire day. His mother was demanding more and more of him in regards to the lady and he did not care for the implications of the attention.

The carriage began to move and Serenity jumped when Endymion's generals appeared on horses in order to follow. The four men rode past her swiftly, glancing at her for only a moment.

The carriage continued on, and as Endymion gazed at the countryside he sighed. Ann had not ceased prattling since they had departed an hour past. He smiled at himself as he thought of his situation. He was in a carriage with a woman who would talk endlessly about senseless subjects and he did not have the freedom to abandon her.

Though he wanted to leave the carriage he understood that leaving would cause Ann to leave and subsequently, Serenity as well. He wanted to acquaint himself with Serenity. She was a goddess.

"I have an idea." He spoke suddenly and turned to Ann. "Would you fancy a small garden party with the company of my sisters? They know they will be attending one and such a social event would surely acquaint you with them as you wished."Raye would have his head for the suggestion.

"Oh Endymion! What a delightful proposal! I should think a garden party in the company of your sisters would be quite agreeable. Yes! I should like to attend with them." Ann eagerly accepted.

Now that he had Ann's agreement he had to appeal to his sisters. Raye would be difficult to sway in his favor. Beryl would help his cause without fail. Raye was a different story.

After leaving Ann at her door he went to Raye's private rooms and knocked on the door tenderly. He heard her beckon him in.

Stepping into the room he smiled at his two sisters as they sipped tea. "Sisters." He bowed low, being sure to exaggerate his actions so they would see he was after a favor.

"My dearest brother, after a favor?" Raye smiled and watched as he nodded. "What do you request of your dearest sisters?"

"I have tried to endure Ann's company and find myself unable. I must escape her for a small amount of time and I request that you allow her to accompany you to the garden party this evening."

"I feel that you have overstepped your bounds Endymion. I cannot endure that woman any longer than you, perhaps less in truth." Raye cast her eyes skyward for strength she hoped to gain. "Why should we afford you this request?"

"I wish to escape her. I also hope to become better aquainted with Serenity. I feel she may offer me more information about Ann." He added quickly before his sisters could draw meaning from his wish to see Serenity.

"You are very bold Endymion. You cast off a lady in order to court her chamber maid." Beryl laughed generously. "My my, what a man you've become."

"I did not say I wish to court Serenity." He defended himself quickly. "Will you take her with you?"

"I do not find your request unreasonable. I will not tolerate her if she becomes abrasive Endymion. I may not have much clout but I have enough to be able to shame her."

"I understand perfectly. Thank you for your kindness." He bowed again. "Your struggle will not be forgotten." He smiled at her then at Beryl and turned to leave.

8888888888

Endymion stepped into the cool night air drawing a deep breath to cool his nerves. He had not found Serenity anywhere. Mina had not found her either. Perhaps she had departed with Ann, or was with one of the other servants.

He only hoped she would be receptive to communicating. How he would manage to achieve that task was still to be discovered. He doubted she could write, her status was not that of a noble lady. Many noblewomen didn't know how to read or write either.

Deciding to take the opportunity to relax he descended into the gardens and walked along the path least traveled. It had been only a few years ago when he had discovered his secret haven deep within the gardens. It was a hidden part of the garden, it was filled with roses and a long-forgotten fountain. He retreated into the secret garden to think inwardly. This seemed like one of those times.

The moon was high in the night skies as he walked along the hedges. The sound of his footsteps lost amongst the thick foliage. In this section of the gardens it was silent, the chirping of birds inaudible until you came upon them. It was almost enchanted really.

As he drew nearer to his oasis he began to hear the trickling of a beautiful voice. Like a moth drawn to a flame he carried on, mesmerized by the voice. As he neared his piece of heaven he realized the sound was coming from inside his garden. Someone had found it.

Entering the space quietly he stood there with shock resonating through him. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain was the golden haired Serenity. Her face was tilted towards the moon her eyes closed as the pale light bathed her milky skin in a bewitching glow.

Her voice was captivating, more so than he'd thought possible. He listened as she carried on, her spirit escaping her, floating above them on the musical notes she carried.

When she stopped singing he felt himself immediately grow irritated. She had lied to him. Perhaps even lied to Ann. "You lied to me." He stated curtly causing her to spin around. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, unbridled fear that caused him to reign in his feelings.

A silence blanketed them as they gazed at one another. He was the first to break it. "Serenity, what could you possibly gain from misleading people as you have?"

"It was not my intention. Ann, she…" Serenity found herself faltering as she saw anger flash in the prince's eyes once more.

"Ann knows of this deception? Did she demand that you remain silent?" He snapped at her angrily. If Ann was the source of the lie then he knew the woman's true nature.

"Please, the fault solely rests with me. Do not think ill of Ann on my account." Serenity pleaded. She couldn't let Endymion know the truth to do so would be to endanger herself and her family.

"Why do you defend her? You would not be here, singing your heart's content if it was your wish to remain silent." Endymion sighed. Ann was holding power over Serenity. That much was certain.

Serenity tore her eyes from him, guilt on her face. "I have much to lose by disobeying Ann. I will lose my employment and the wages I send to my family. In addition, I am considered the Duke's property and I do not know the consequences of disobeying."

Endymion knew her words held truth. She would surely be punished if she betrayed Ann. "Then I will not speak a word of this to Ann." He smiled at her. "You have revealed to me a truth that I have felt. Ann is a poisonous woman. I cannot stand her company and I have no intentions of courting her. "I must tell you something Serenity. I fancy you. When I first laid eyes on you I felt as though the world had stopped. I think I have fallen in love with you. I know it sounds unlikely, but I cannot deny it."

Serenity felt her heart stop. She didn't know what to say to him. She hardly knew him at all and he was proclaiming a love for her. "You do not love me Endymion. You may love my face and my sound, but that is all you know. You cannot love me. The same could be said for Ann as well."

Endymion smiled at her words of wisdom. She was speaking what she understood to be true and he could not deny that it held truth to it. "Then allow me to see more of you Serenity. I will gladly endure Ann if you agree to meet me here in secret each night."

"I cannot meet you." She denied him and stood from her sitting position.

"Then I shall not endure Ann. I will send her away at first light." He spoke flatly.

"No! Please, Endymion! I will do anything you request if only you will not send her away. Please do not!" Endymion felt his heart fall as she pleaded in such a manner. Her desperateness alarmed him in many ways. Did she know what weight her words held in such a corrupt world?

"You would do anything would you? Do you not care what I might ask of you?" He felt he had to ask. What would Serenity submit herself to in order to benefit Ann?

"I do not. Whatever you request of me…" She grew silent and sighed. "I owe a great debt to Ann and her family. My family could not survive without my wages, they are poor vegetable farmers and without the Duke's support…" Endymion watched as a tear formed in her eye.

"I will not reveal you to Ann. Nor will I send her away, as long as you agree to meet me here each night. That is my request Serenity." He felt that perhaps he was being harsh but she readily nodded. "Remember who I am Serenity. Nothing will harm you as long as I am here to prevent it. Understand that. He may be a duke but I am a prince."

"I understand. Thank you for your kindness." Serenity nodded and began to walk to him in order to leave the garden oasis. He allowed her to leave, his anger resurfacing as he thought about Ann's lie. How else was she misleading him? What did she hope to gain? Did she truly think him a fool? One thing was certain, he would endure Ann in order to hold Serenity close, perhaps even marry her if he had to. Without liberating Serenity from Duke Powell he would have to ally himself with Ann. Such an arrangement would be difficult but possible.


	5. Chapter 5

We do not own Sailor Moon!

Rushing back to her room Serenity allowed her mind to replay the encounter she had just experienced. How foolish she had been to think she could have any freedom whilst there. She had been discovered, her secret was revealed and now she was obligated to the prince.

He would not tell Ann of her betrayal but he required much of her. He had made it clear that he did not care for Ann, he would simply tolerate her. Then there was his admission. How could a man love her in such a short amount of time? Such a thing was impossible, he simply loved her appearance, he was lustful towards her. She had seen what lust would do to a man, many had attempted to woo her before and she was sure many more would try.

Serenity felt her breath catch as she felt the weight of her situation. Though he was an honorable man Serenity knew that he would eventually allow his lust to overtake him. She had made an oath that she would do whatever he ask of her. If he demanded that she surrender to him she would be obligated to so do.

Walking into her room she was startled as Mina jumped up from her bed. "I have been awaiting your arrival! Endymion is searching for you."

"I have just come from an encounter with him." Serenity nodded and walked to her bed. Sitting on it she stared down at the ground. "He discovered me in his personal garden… signing. He was cross."

"Does that surprise you? He is an honest man and you have lied to him." Mina sighed and sat next to her cousin. "He seems to favor you however so I imagine his anger will abate."

Serenity looked at her cousin with sadness in her eyes. "Mina, he professed that he loves me. How is that possible?"

"Is such an idea foreign to you Serenity? Have you not heard of love at first sight?" Mina paused as Serenity frowned. "Why does that bother you so? Do you hold feelings for him?"

"I do not know. I feel that I may however, I know to do so is a betrayal of myself and Ann." Serenity sighed.

"Serenity, it is important for you to know more of Endymion. You see, there was a woman who pursued Endymion. He was taken with her. They courted for some time. She was the only daughter of one of the dukes and it was acceptable for them to marry. There was a ball one evening and he intended to ask for her hand. He had spoken with her father who had readily gave his approval. Endymion was very nervous and went to look for her. She was out on one of the balconies and Endymion went to meet with her and found her with some of her friends. He overheard the group laughing. She was laughing about beguiling him and gloating about her plans to one day become queen. He was injured greatly by her because he had genuinely fallen in love with her." Mina shook her head. "He has guarded his heart since then."

"How cruel of her. In a way, it is the same as Ann now. Perhaps that is how he detected her." Serenity said thoughtfully. "He has asked that I meet him in the garden each night. I fear he expects far too much from me, he should not be furthering his feeling s for me. I cannot marry him. It is pointless. I must however, he will sent Ann away if I do not meet with him."

"So you agreed to meet with him for Ann's sake? There was no consideration of your own feelings?" Mina smiled slyly.

"My feelings do not matter Mina." Serenity pushed the comment aside easily.

"Your feelings do matter! You clearly have a liking for him and he does not care what status you hold. He is a prince, he may marry who he wills. Do not be afraid of following your heart. Your situation would not matter if he chose you to be queen. Your parents would be taken care of."

"There is one obstacle Mina. I am the Duke's property, he would need to give permission and he is unlikely to do so." Serenity chuckled. "The duke would sooner ride himself of his daughter's competition than permit it."

"Again, he is a prince Serenity. Do not underestimate his power." Mina shook her head with amusement.

As Endymion walked to the dining hall for breakfast he felt a heavy weight rest on his shoulders. While he disliked seeing Ann he would keep his promise to Serenity. He would endure Ann so he could continue to see the golden haired beauty.

As he thought of his situation he recounted his sister's attitude towards Ann and frowned. She had given him a great favor by taking Ann to the party and he also knew he would pay dearly for it. Raye would undoubtedly be waiting for a moment where she could discuss the full extent of her hatred for the lying woman.

Stepping into the dining hall Endymion sighed as he took his seat. Ann had strategically placed herself across from him making the prospect of avoiding her impossible.

"Good morning Prince Endymion!" Ann enthused with a large smile.

"Morning Lady Ann." Endymion returned the greeting and looked at the various foods on the table. "How was the party? Did you enjoy it?" He did not care how she felt about the party, especially because Raye was glaring at him from her spot at the table.

"I did indeed enjoy the party! It was lovely to have two vibrant and beautiful ladies with me of course. Your sisters are wonderful." Ann guarded her tone carefully in order to hide her dislike for the princesses. Raye had been very cold to her and Beryl had treated her as a child. She would endure their treatment in order to obtain Endymion. Once she was queen she could banish them if she wished but until then, she would act as perfect as the starry night.

"I am relieved to hear it." Endymion nodded and began to eat the meal he had compiled while she was talking. Conversation that morning was fleeting and he could tell it was because of a sharp tension.

The unpleasant attitude of people at the table tore at him until he found himself in need of a ride on his stallion. Excusing himself from the table he walked to the stables and to the stall where Midnight seemed to be waiting. His soulful eyes looked as though they knew Endymion's thoughts.

Looking around for a stable worker and finding none Endymion began the task of preparing Midnight for a ride. As he was applying the reigns he heard the sound of a lady's shoe on the ground. Ignoring it he continued with his task.

"Taking a ride I see. My father never felt it was wise to allow me on a horse. I should like to learn one day." Ann's voice made him tense and Midnight snort indignantly. Even the horse disliked this woman.

"I have been riding since I could walk. Midnight and I like to ride together each day." He explained and brushed his steed briefly before throwing a riding blanket on his back.

"An experienced rider such as yourself is more than capable to show me how to ride a horse. Will you teach me Endymion?" Ann intruded with a smile and an attempted cute gesture. Her effort looked strained at best.

"Perhaps. Are you comfortable with horses?" Endymion hoped the woman would shy away from them. Horses did not like to be mounted by those who did not have the courage to do so. Ann nodded and stepped close to Midnight and reached her hand up to touch his muzzle. Midnight jerked his head to the side in a violent protest and neighed at her with warning. "You cannot force yourself to like horses Ann, they know your intentions."

Ann stumbled back a ways and stared at Endymion with shock. What was he saying to her? His eyes held a secret meaning to them as he mounted the stallion. Was he trying to tell her that he knew she was trying to obtain him? Maybe he was simply meaning the horse knew she didn't care for horses. "Whatever do you mean Endymion?"

"Horses have intuitions far superior to our own. They can sense danger and dishonestly easily. If you are dishonest with your own feelings then you are being dishonest with the horse and they do not respond well. You will never ride unless you learn to trust the animal." Endymion stated simply and began to lead Midnight out of the stables.

"I shall think on your words. Enjoy your ride." Ann attempted meagerly as she watched Endymion distance himself from her. He had been speaking of more than horses, she could feel it within her. He didn't trust her and he would not let her near his heart. That seemed to be obvious. If he would not give himself to her then she would make him. Somehow, she would make him.

Serenity hurried to the garden after quelling Ann for the night. She had been very upset, her temper flaring many times that night. In such situations Ann would exercise her anger on Serenity. Ann had delivered a few calculated slaps to her face this night.

She was simply thankful that Ann's slaps only left her cheeks slightly rosy and not bruised. She only prayed that Endymion would not be angry with her for being late. She could not bear his anger as well. Not this evening.

Entering the garden she looked up at the moon for comfort. She should not have agreed to meeting him in such a way but she could not deny him. He knew her secret and could reveal her to Ann and the Duke.

Lowering her face she saw him sitting at the fountain where he had first seen her. His midnight eyes were fixed on her softly. "I suspected you would not come this evening. Come and sit next to me."

Serenity nodded and sat next to him immediately. She could feel her body betraying her and was shaking slightly. "You requested to meet me Endymion, I will not disobey you. Even if I must drag myself here, I would come if you requested it. It is my debt to you." She spoke as confidently as she could.

"Then you are here out of duty and not your own accord?" Endymion frowned slightly. He wanted her to want to meet him. He didn't want her to feel she had to meet him. "Very well then, tell me why you hold yourself to such a strong sense of duty?"

"I am a woman who keeps her word. I am indebted to you and I said I would do anything you asked of me. That is all." She spoke softly and folded her hands together.

"I mean the true reason you are so loyal to Ann. Why would you sacrifice yourself in any way for that woman? She is beneath you Serenity." He revealed boldly and smiled as she looked at him with shock.

"I… I am the property of the duke. He pays for my services and as such, I am his property. He has assigned me to be Ann's maid and I am thankful for such a position. Not all are as lucky as myself. He does not have to pay me, he does so in order to gain my compliance to his demands. I am a bit of a wild horse. I will go where the wind takes me. The duke knows this and rather than worry about losing me, he pays me so I can support my family." She revealed herself to him easily, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "What of you Endymion? What drives you to accept your lot?"

Endymion simply stared at her with his lips slightly parted in shock. Serenity was a surprise indeed. Under her beautiful skin she was a free spirit, a fighting spirit. "I am a wild horse also. I am tamed by my duty to this kingdom. Soon, I will be king and the kingdom does not need a wild man ruling it." He turned to her slightly and noticed her body tense. "You need not fear me Serenity. I will not harm you in any way."

"Who is to say that you have not harmed me all ready?" She touched her cheek lightly and closed her eyes as she recounted Ann's hand connecting with her tender flesh. "Ann knows that you have distanced yourself from her and is very upset."

Endymion stood and moved in front of Serenity with concern on his face. He took hold of her chin and angled her face towards the sky allowing the moonlight to brighten her face. "She struck you?" He breathed with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "She struck you because of my manner towards her? Why include you at all?" He growled and released Serenities face. He did not way to include her in the petty game he was playing with Ann but clearly that was not possible.

"I feel that I must tell you something Endymion. She will stop at nothing to have you. Ann is a woman who sets her sights on what she desires and obtains it. She will not suffer a loss now." Serenity warned Endymion and stood. "I must go. If I am found missing then I will have more troubles. Goodnight Endymion, and I'm sorry." She shook her head and left him in the garden to ponder her words.

He wondered how far he would go to continue this act. He could obtain Serenity himself, such a thing would be fairly simple, then again, the duke was not known to be an easy fellow to negotiate with. The man would be difficult to deal with.

Serenity moved through the castle swiftly on her way back to her rooms and paused suddenly when she spotted Jadeite walking down the corridor. He smiled at her in greeting and bowed to her briefly. "Serenity, good to see you. I hear that you've made friends well." He winked. "The prince is taken with you." He then let his eyes wander her slowly, a smile shown on his lips. "I can see why, you are a beautiful woman. Let me give you a word of advice though dearest. You should guard yourself carefully. There are wolves in the palace just as there are outside these walls." He then patted her on the head and walked past her.

Though he seemed lecherous, there was something about Jadeite that soothed her. He seemed as though he would protect what he knew needed protecting. Such a thing was good to know.


	6. Chapter 6

We do not own Sailor Moon

6

Serenity stood in the middle of Ann's room as the brunette paced the room. Ann had been ranting for the past hour and didn't show any signs of stopping. "Can you imagine? He is completely indifferent towards me! I have labored to be accepted by his sisters and he acts as if I am a rug!" She screamed. "And you! You've done nothing to help me at all!" She shouted and delivered a well-placed back handed slap across Serenity's visage.

Serenity inhaled sharply, her head still turned to the side. The sting of Ann's hand still resonated through her skin. She remained silent in an attempt to relieve Ann's anger.

"You have nothing to say do you? On account of you I will be forced to tell my father that Prince Endymion does not want me for his queen. Do you know what will happen to you?" Serenity remained silent. "Do you?" Ann slapped her maid's face once more on the other side. "It is your duty to ensure that I have made a wonderful impression on him and you have failed miserably!"

Ann's face was red from her anger, her brown locks fell around her in soft waves as she screamed violently. Serenity wanted to retaliate but to do so would be devastating. "What a foolish man!" Ann shouted angrily. "Perhaps he lacks many of his faculties, he is a fool for rejecting me in such a fashion. Surely he is daft to not see my beauty!"

"The prince is no fool Ann. He detects your dishonest nature. In lying you have driven him from you. This is not my doing." Serenity finally defended with balled fists. She was not sure what made her want to defend Endymion but she felt she must.

"You dare to speak against me Serenity?" Ann hissed and stepped closer to the petite blonde. Ann looked down at her maid and sneered as Serenity glared with defiance. "You ungrateful wench!" Ann screamed and pushed Serenity as hard as she could manage. "You speak as if you know your words to be the truth! What is it you know? Have there been whispers of me around the palace to which I am unaware?" Ann stood over the blonde with a threatening glare. "Answer me!" She kicked Serenity in the side causing her to cry out in pain. She delivered a few more kicks as she screamed.

As Ann attacked Serenity the door was thrust open and Jadeite marched into the room with a fierce glare. Pulling Ann away he grabbed Serenity off of the floor and pulled her up. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled and noticed that Serenity was having difficulty breathing. "I am sure Endymion will be unhappy to know of your true colors Ann." His words made Ann pale. "Attacks of this nature are not tolerated within these walls. In addition, you have beaten a mute, someone who does not have the ability to call for help!" Jadeite yelled, his green eyes flaring with anger. "I am removing Serenity from your sight." Jadeite pulled Serenity from the room and down the hall. "Does she know where your room is?" He asked and looked at her as she nodded. "Then we will find another place for you." He stated coldly and shook his head.

Ann felt panic envelope her. Jadeite was sure to inform Endymion right away. She had to act quickly. With a speed she was unaware she was capable of, she rushed to find the queen. She would be able to order Endymion to spend time with her, or, maybe even order him to marry her.

Ann came across the regal woman sitting at a table on the veranda. The queen's dark hair was pulled up in an elegant bun which accented the golden crown atop her head. She sat overlooking the gardens with a certain worry gracing her features as she sipped some tea.

"Your highness, may I be granted an audience with you?" Ann curtsied politely and kept her eyes down to wait for the woman's response.

"You may, sit Ann, indulge in some tea." Gaia smiled brilliantly and motioned for Ann to sit with her. "I shall conclude my son has taken pain to avoid your company." She spoke with wisdom and irritation. "Worry not Ann, though he may distance himself from you, I feel that you are the ideal choice for the next queen."

Ann looked at Gaia with shock on her face and saw a light in the queen's eyes. "My dear, do not look so very surprised. Had I not understood this idea I would not have sent for you this summer. I know that I cannot trust my son to find himself a wife. You compliment him in every way. I know that you are not as good as you would have me believe Ann. I do not feel this kingdom needs a sympathetic queen when the king himself would give the kingdom to the peasants. He is too soft Ann, he needs a wife who will be the voice of reason. He needs someone who does not fear difficult decisions. You are that woman Ann." Gaia spoke with confidence and smirked as Ann's soft demeanor melted away.

"He will not accept my true self your majesty. He suspects me. I have deceived him and I understand that he will discover my lies. I have also struck my chamber maid whom I have lead him to believe is mute. Jadeite interfered with me and took her from me claiming to announce my true self to Endymion. He will not accept me as a wife." Ann revealed herself to the woman in front of her carefully. The queen was being honest, why should she not be?

"I see." Gaia nodded. "He will accept whoever I choose for him Ann. I have chosen you. He may be unhappy with his marriage and will seek out other companionship but you will be his wife. You will have authority."

"What do you mean he will seek out other companionship?" Ann asked with wide eyes. Was the queen suggesting what she believed to be adultery?

"Ann, a royal marriage is not for love. Surely you know this? It is a legal contract. Do not be so naïve that you fail to understand that a king and queen rarely love one another. They are partners in business only, not love. They take on romances, outside the marriage. I have only lain with my husband to produce children. I have done my duty and given him an heir to the throne. That is my only true obligation to him." Gaia saw the shocked look on Ann's face deepen. "My dear girl, you are sheltered indeed. Or is it that you have fallen in love with my son and resent the idea that he does not love you?"

"I will demand that my husband respect the sanctity of marriage and remain loyal to me!" Ann snapped angrily. "He can be as unhappy as he wants to be but I will not tolerate a harem. I understand your words however, if I am to produce an heir I demand to be the only woman he lays with. I do not find this to be a naïve ideal."

"Ann, he will have other women and you may have other men. Is that so undesirable?" Gaia sighed and shook her head. Ann certainly was stubborn. "You shall have my son in marriage, do not expect more. Now go, I should like to take my tea in private for now. This conversation has weakened me." She dismissed Ann with a wave and turned her eyes to the garden.

88888888

Jadeite held Serenity's arm firmly as he marched down the hall. Coming upon Endymion's doors and threw them open without announcement. Endymion stood from chair he was sitting in and gazed at Jadeite with an expectant look.

"Lady Ann is revealing herself to be a fine woman indeed!" Jadeite cried and brought Serenity forward. "Her handiwork." Jadeite motioned to Serenity's face and rumpled dress. Endymion stepped forward, a look of rage in his eyes as he took Serenity's chin between his thumb and forefinger and examined he swelling an bruising on her face.

Jadeite noticed the tender way Endymion looked at her and realization dawned on him. The prince was falling in love with Ann's maid. That was why he had not sent Ann away. "I have duties to attend to my prince. Forgive my rudeness. I must go." Jadeite took his leave making Endymion smile.

"It seems I have been discovered." He spoke softly as his eyes swept over her once more. "Is this my doing?" He asked carefully and frowned when her eyes lowered a bit. "Forgive me, for provoking her."

"I provoked her myself. I should not have spoken on your behalf but I felt I had to." Serenity removed herself from him and turned away. "I deserved to be struck for speaking against her. It was wrong of me. I may be sent away for acting in such a disobedient fashion."

Endymion felt fear grip him as he absorbed her words. Sent away? He did not want her to be sent away. "I will not allow it." He finally spoke firmly.

"You will not have the power to stop it." She sighed. "I belong to Ann and the Duke."

"You are not a dog to be owned Serenity." Endymion turned to face him and gazed in her eyes. Those cerulean eyes drew him in. He could feel himself drowning in those depths. This was the woman he wanted for his wife, the woman he wanted as his queen. "If I could have you, would you accept me?" He suddenly asked.

Serenity stared at him sharply. "In what manner do you mean? You have just said I am not a dog to be owned. In what way would you owning me be any different than my servitude to the Duke?"

"Very different I would hope dearest Serenity. I wish to have you as my wife." He spoke softly, his eyelids slightly heavy. Serenity became aware of how close he had drifted to her. His body was nearly pressed to hers, his face only a small distance away. She felt herself swallow a lump in her throat as she glanced briefly to his lips then stepped back.

The sudden distance between them made Endymion grunt with frustration. She was not very kind to him at all. "If you should demand that I be your wife I would not be able to fight you. I must go now." She turned violently and fled from him leaving him to question his actions. He had been far too forward with her.

As things were he was fairly content. She had not denied him. He smiled and left his room to find his mother. He needed to speak with her about Serenity. He needed her help to free her from the Duke.

Finding her on the Veranda speaking with his father he paused in front of them with a bow. "Mother, Father." He greeted. As he stood erect his father walked to him with a hearty smile.

"I am rejoiced to hear that you will finally be married. It has taken some time however, this is a fine match, a fine match indeed!" He bellowed happily and thumped Endymion on the shoulder.

Alarmed Endymion glanced at his mother who looked stern, it was a look of power. "Father, whom are you speaking of. Who is a fine match?"

"Lady Ann of course my boy! She has been bred well and is the ideal choice. She will be a fine queen." The king laughed at his son's puzzlement.

"Ann? I do not want Ann as my wife. I have chosen someone else." Endymion announced loudly making his father's smile evaporate. "She is far more suited to be queen than Ann."

"I suspected this to be the case the moment Ann mentioned it." Gaia snapped and stepped forward. "Endymion, you cannot marry a farmer's daughter. She is unworthy." Gaia added.

"The maid? You have chosen Ann's maid?" The king laughed heartily and shook his head. "My son, how idealistic you are. Do you not understand what your responsibilities are? You are to wed a well-bred woman and produce a legitimate male heir to the throne. It is not about love son. I have grown to love your mother but only as a friend. I do not hold romantic love for her." Endymion stepped back as he looked from his father to his mother. Their marriage was simply a matter of business? "Do not look so taken aback my son. You may have the maid to yourself. Ann will simply be your partner in business, nothing more."

"If you assume for one moment that I will marry Ann then you are gravely mistaken father. I will not. I cannot resign myself to marry and… produce an heir with a liar and abuser." Endymion protested. "If you force me to marry her I will never produce a legitimate heir. I promise you."

"You will marry her. If you do not produce an heir then I will leave that to your sisters. Their sons will be able to inherit the throne when you are dead." The king bellowed at his son. "Do not underestimate me boy. Doing so would be a grave mistake. There are ways I can make you comply. I can have her beheaded, hung, maybe even send her to a brothel. I know the Duke owns many, it is not above him to sell her to the highest bidder." Endymion stared at his ranting father with horror in his eyes. The man was far more devious than he had imagined. "I can see that is the way to make you comply." The king smiled. "Marry Ann and you shall have your woman on the side. Refuse, and I will be forced to take action. We will host another ball to honor your engagement. You have until then to decide what you will do. Stay true to your ideas and sacrifice this woman, or resign yourself to a proper marriage and keep her. The choice is yours."


	7. Chapter 7

We do not own Sailor Moon.

"I simply cannot believe father would say such a horrid thing!" Raye proclaimed and thrust a hand into the air as if the motion would dispel the conversation.

Beryl nodded in agreement as she paced the room. Pacing was unladylike in the simplest of ways however, she felt she must. "I agree, what was said cannot be withdrawn and it is clear father plans to carry through with his threats. You will not allow him to do this will you? Of course not, you must avoid that… abomination of a snake!" She paused and turned her attention to Endymion who looked to be deep in thought. "Endymion?"

Endymion stood from his position in the chair and walked to the large window overlooking the gardens. "I have considered doing so. To risk Serenity's well-being tears at my soul, and yet I feel myself growing selfish. I do not wish to marry that woman. I will not marry her. I would sooner surrender the throne then do such a thing.

"Father will have difficulty keeping the crown in our line if you did abdicate the throne. I will denounce all ties to the crown if need be." Beryl stated confidently.

"Myself as well." Raye smiled at her brother in order to reinvigorate his will. Endymion needed to be strong to withstand the king.

Endymion nodded his agreement and sighed. "I am to meet Serenity in the gardens. I will ask her to come away with me. I cannot allow her to fall prey to father's whims." He Then excused himself and left the room. Tonight he would go to the garden early so he might prepare his words.

888888

Sitting on her bed, Serenity regarded herself in the small mirror. The bruise on her face was not as severe as she originally imagined it to be. A small dusting of Ann's face powder would hide it well. Resting the mirror on the bureau she lay down and gazed up at the ceiling. What should she do? She was certain of her love for Endymion. He had captured her heart, as he had planned, however, such a reality complicated matters. If the duke were to learn of their fancy he would retaliate. How, she was not sure, the dike had a fierce temper and would use it.

Perhaps she should consider Mina's words. Mina had implored her to consider herself in this matter. She wanted to allow Endymion to woo her. How romantic it would be to court a prince. She allowed her mind to consider the possibilities. Marrying a prince would be more than she had ever hoped to accomplish in her life, and yet, she was weary of the cost she would pay to do so.

Knowing it was time to leave for her moonlit meeting she sat up and exited her room. Once in the hall she took stock of her surroundings. There were no servants in the hall, it was silent, as if the entire castle was sleeping.

Taking a deep breath she began her walk towards the gardens in a hurried fashion. Something within her felt similar to an hourglass, the sands were draining and she felt in a hurry.

Rushing from the castle she entered the grounds and walked to the English hedge. She felt eyes upon her and paused to look around. No one was following her, and she knew that everyone had retired. That was why she had stolen away to the gardens in the beginning.

She made her way through the mazes and into the secret rose garden where she found Endymion awaiting her arrival. He looked earnest and regarded her with resolve evident in his eyes.

"What has happened?" She asked and approached him. Such a mannerism was evidence of a great burden.

"I must apologize to you Serenity. I cannot prolong my feelings. I love you, and I wish to take you as my bride. I understand that you feel you do not know me but you only need look into my eyes to see my being." He smiled warmly. His words had flowed from his lips so easily it was a wonder he had been nervous. "Will you accept me as your husband? I know I may not be what you desire, I also know that I promise you, I will become your ideal."

"Endymion, you cannot marry a chamber maid. It would cost you your throne would it not?" Serenity breathed, she felt light headed as he smiled and took her hands in his.

"I would be willing to pay any price for you Serenity. If a lifetime with you means that I must abdicate the throne then so be it." He chuckled. He would spare her the horrific reality of his father's words. "The price of marrying Ann is simply too high for me. I cannot marry her."

"Even so, I cannot allow you to do this." Serenity spoke weakly. She knew her voice was betraying her however she was obligated to try and make him reconsider.

"You can. I will abdicate either way. I do not want to marry Ann." He insisted and gazed into her eyes. "Serenity, please." He migrated closer to her, feeling a need to be nearer to her.

"You make it difficult to refuse you." Serenity blushed and looked away from him. How had their relationship come to this? So suddenly? She was not opposed to the idea however. "Yes, I will marry you." Serenity nodded and felt her heart flutter when his fingers grasp her chin gently.

"Will you come away with me so we can elope?" He asked hopefully. When she nodded he was overwhelmed by happiness and closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss began as a gentle caress and soon deepened to something more. It was as if they could not live without one another, they did not need the air.

88888888

As the two kissed Ann felt her blood boil. She glared at them from her hiding place. There was no possible way she would allow her peasant-bred maid to marry the man of her dreams.

Rushing from her place she ran into the castle. Someone would surely stop this. Perhaps the king would grant her an audience. As she rushed through the castle she was taken by surprise as her father walked out of the library. Providence was the only thing that would explain his return at this very moment!

"Father!" She shouted and rushed to him. He appeared surprised to see her running about at such a late hour. "Father, I have news."

"So I have heard. The King sent for me. He told me of the wedding." The Duke smiled widely. "You did well Ann. I am proud to have you as my daughter."

"What are you speaking of Father? Endymion has no intentions of marrying me. I have just come from spying on he and Serenity in the gardens. He has asked for her to elope with him. He said he would abdicate the throne!" She cried out with alarm.

The look that befell the duke was one of fury. He was not a man to be thwarted and he would sooner hang then see Serenity surpass his daughter. It was true that Serenity was far more beautiful than his Ann however, she was not of the same caliber. Serenity was poorly bred and poorly bred women belonged as maids, or as prostitutes.

Due to her beauty, the duke understood that there was a profit to be made from her. If she thought she was going to undermine his daughter, she was wrong.

"I will dispense Serenity. Find another maid and prepare for your wedding, you're going to be a queen someday Ann, you must learn to face adversity in a calm manner." The duke stated calmly and walked away from his daughter. He would find Serenity and take her away this evening. He required an audience with the king and walked to the man's personal chambers. Announcing himself to the king's advisor he waited for permission to enter.

The king sat in his chair and looked at the duke as he entered. "I can see by your angered eyes there is some matter concerning our children's marriage?"

888

Serenity calmly walked to her rooms and sighed just outside her door. She had accepted a proposal from the prince. How such a thing happened to her was beyond her knowledge but it warmed her heart nonetheless.

Opening the door to her room she stepped in and felt her heart stop as her door shut behind her. Pivoting around she gazed at the duke who had stepped in front of her door. He looked furious.

"You thought you would accomplish your underhanded plan am I right?" He growled. "What made you think you could supplant my daughter?"

Serenity felt herself shake in fear. "I, never planned to undermine Ann Duke Powell, honest." Serenity proclaimed.

"You are a liar and a leech. I have been generous to you Serenity, very generous. I pay you wages; I do not need to be so kind. Yet you have repaid me in such an ungrateful fashion!" In a fit of rage he struck the fair blonde in the head causing her to fall onto the bed. "Do you know how I treat ungrateful women?" He grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her feet.

Serenity felt her eyes widen as she understood what the duke was saying to her. "Please, I will refuse him, I will tell him I only agreed to see how corruptible he is."

"You forget Serenity, I know you. You will do no such thing. You are an idealist. You live in a dream and to be cruel to anyone is not your manner. You will work so that I may regain the gold I have wasted on you." He hissed at her and pulled her to the door. Throwing the object open he pushed her forward into the corridor. "Speak a word and you will not escape this night with your life." He warned as he saw her lips parting to cry out for help. Her blue eyes swung to him in fear. "You are right to fear me. It is a shame you did not previously."

As the duke drug Serenity down the hall Mina sat on the floor of her room shaking, the door partially cracked open so she may see into the hall. She felt as if her lungs were burning from fear and anger. How could such a cruel man exist?

Being sure no one was in the halls she ran through the halls towards Endymion's room. As she rounded the corner to the last corridor she collided with Malachite, Endymion's head guard.

Upon looking at her face, the tall man saw distress on her features. "What ails you Mina?" He asked with a hushed tone. "You seem as though a tragedy hast befallen you."

"Malachite! The Duke has taken Serenity! He has taken her from her rooms…" Mina cried only to have her mouth covered my Malachite's large hand.

"If you speak the truth then you will silence yourself this instant." He snapped and held her firmly. "Endymion cannot know." He insisted and glanced over his shoulder towards Endymion's door. "He is to remain ignorant of this matter, understand?" Malachite's grey eyes bore into her own, his face looked to be set as the stones of great cathedrals.

Mina simply nodded then looked down at the ground. "I do not understand, why must we keep such a secret from Endymion?" Mina had good reason to ask. She was Endymion's personal maid and he would surely ask her. She required a substantial reason for such secrecy.

"He will act rashly. He has just told us of his proposal. If he learns that his intended bride has vanished by the dukes hand then he will revolt. As I understand it, the King has forbade Endymion from proposing to the girl and he has disobeyed. In acting out he will be considered a traitor and may possibly be killed. I do not wish to slay my prince dearest Mina." He smiled and took her chin in his hand. "Worry not, we shall find Serenity. She will be returned in the same condition as she left."

Mina simply nodded her understanding. She did not agree with such plans. The king was playing his son a fool if he believed Endymion would turn his back on a woman he loves.


	8. Chapter 8

8

We do not own Sailor Moon.

"How will you find her? It is a vast kingdom, he can place her anywhere within the borders and no one shall ever locate her." Mina breathed with worry. "Lord Malachite, please, we must tell him!"

"I have spoken. He is not to learn of this matter. Return yourself to your chamber before I am forced to return you myself." Malachite released her arm and stood his tallest. His tall frame towered over her own, and his cold eyes chilled her to the bone.

There would be no way to evade him now, all she could do, would be to tell Endymion later. She only hoped she would have an opportunity to do so. Resigning herself to obeying Malachite she turned from him and left him in the hall.

Once the blonde had vanished from his sight he turned towards the meeting room were Endymion's other guards awaited him. Stepping into the room he scanned the men and sighed with great feeling. "Our prince has outdone himself." He announced coolly and sat at the head of the long wooden table. "He has gone against the king and proposed to Lady Ann's chamber maid. The duke has learned of the matter and taken Serenity from the palace. The king has made it plain that Endymion is to marry Ann." With those words Malachite grew silent.

"We cannot sit idly by and allow this to happen!" Jadeite jumped from his chair. "If Endymion wished to have Serenity as a wife then it is our duty to support him! We cannot allow the king and the duke to coerce him." Jadeite made his plea and turned to the other members at the table.

"I cannot fully agree with you Jadeite. Endymion may be our responsibility but our loyalties must lie with the king. To go against him is to go against the vows we have taken." The fair blonde named Zoicite stated calmly.

"What of our friendship? Does that bond mean nothing to you?" Jadeite asked sadly and watched Nephrite. The brown haired man had yet to speak his peace. "Nephrite, surely you agree with me?"

"I simply cannot say Jadeite. Malachite and Zoicite make valid points. Serenity is not of the proper status to marry Endymion. It is for the best she has been taken away." Nephrite shrugged and looked at Malachite with determination.

"So we are to betray our prince? Is that what you have all decided? I will not sit aside and allow such blasphemy!" Jadeite pounded the table with his hand. "Words cannot express my outrage at your indifference to this matter! What of Serenity then? The duke has likely placed her in a house of sin, do you condemn her to such a life? Such disgrace?"

"It matters not to me Jadeite. She has disobeyed her owner and as such is subject to his punishment. She is lucky he has not condemned her to death." Malachite added and glared at Jadeite with disdain. "A beauty such as her will fetch the duke a large sum besides. It is not an altogether unpleasant life."

"I feel as though I should be sick." Jadeite stood from the table and walked to the door. He would tell Endymion of this despite what the others would have him do. He had known Endymion the longest of the group and it was his duty to remain loyal to Endymion, not the king.

Glancing back at the men at the table he felt himself tense as the three men stood and faced him. They knew he would go to him, and as they all moved to intercept him he fled the room. Rushing to Endymion's doors he did not hesitate to enter the room.

Jadeite's sudden entrance was uncharacteristic of him and drew Endymion's attention immediately. The man's deep blue eyes connected with Jadeite's emerald ones and flared with interest.

"You look as though you've run from death itself Jadeite." Endymion smiled softly. Jadeite had a fancy for the theatric. "Tell me, to what do I owe your presence so very late?"

"The duke has learned of your proposal and taken Serenity away." Jadeite breathed and pressed himself to the door. Endymion simply gazed at him with shock evident on his face.

"I see." Endymion gazed at the trunk he had been tucking items into and felt the corners of his mouth pull into a scowl. "Then he has made an enemy this evening. Instruct the guards to intercept them."

"They have left already." Jadeite jumped as Endymion slammed the lid to the trunk. "I have just learned of it myself." He clarified for fear of Endymion's temper.

"I demand that she be found! Leave no stone unturned Jadeite!" He shouted violently. "I shall arrest the duke for doing this."

"Endymion. It is the duke's right. He may do with Serenity what he pleases, he does own her. If he learns of your knowledge of the matter he may send her far away so that we may never locate her. You cannot allow anyone to know you have learned this. I will search for her Endymion. I will go alone and with light provisions. If you are asked say that I have gone to visit my family before the wedding." Jadeite offered and bowed slightly. "I will bring her to you safely."

88888

Serenity moaned as she opened her eyes. The décor of the room she found herself within was grand in nature. Many tapestry's adorned the walls and the fabrics of the furniture were stained a deep crimson red. She knew not where she was for the duke had struck her violently as they exited the castle the previous night.

There were no windows in the room to give her an idea of her location and as she scanned her surroundings she noticed a woman. The woman sat in a nearby chair, her wavy hair about her in a wild manner that spoke of peasantry. The locks were cut short, another symbol of her diminished stature.

Her brown eyes locked onto Serenity's and she stood with a slight bow. "Please, do not be alarmed. I am Molly welcome to the scarlet palace." She spoke softly and walked to the bed. Sitting upon it she folded her hands neatly. "You are different than the others. You are a chamber maid?"

"I am Lady Ann's chamber maid. I do not understand Molly, where am I?" Serenity studied the room and blushed as her eyes happened upon a large painting on the wall depicting a man and a woman together. Her eyes widened as she realized the painting was depicting behaviors only married individuals participated in.

"You are in the Scarlet Palace. A house of sin owned by Duke Powell." Molly knit her brow and sighed. "You truly are chaste." Serenity gazed at Molly with alarm. She was in a house of sin? Was this to be her punishment for disobeying the duke? "Forgive me, I overheard the duke tell Alan of your tale. You are a brave woman to have remained true to your own heart. The prince would have been blessed to have a beautiful wife such as you."

"I cannot stay here. I cannot allow myself to be compromised!" Serenity cried. "Oh Molly, you must help me!"

"I cannot help you Serenity. Alan and the duke have selected you for auction. You see, chaste women are auctioned to others. Alan and the duke earn more gold from an auction than from all of us other girls combined. It isn't often such a thing happens though. Many of us have been bartered here due to our lowly statuses. The duke owns us all, collecting us from our families after we were disgraced. We live well enough here." Molly explained.

Serenity felt as though she could not breathe. She would be auctioned, like a pure bred mare, a common horse for breading. She could not allow such a thing to happen to her. "How many women are here?" Serenity found herself asking.

"Twenty in all. This is the largest house of sin the duke owns. It is no surprise he has brought you here to be auctioned. There are many noblemen living nearby." Molly seemed to shrug at her statement.

"Noblemen! Noblemen come here? For pleasure? I do not think such a thing proper!" Serenity exclaimed and recalled the many noblemen she had encountered in her life. They had all appeared gentile.

"Yes, the duke knows of all of the noblemen in the area. Each of them are allowed to come here for a reduced sum. It is how the duke is so favored amongst important men. The king has visited on occasion as well." Molly revealed openly. "Serenity, you will soon learn of the acts men are willing to pay for. It is truly a sad world we live in, but it is our home." With that Molly sighed. "I was instructed to take you to Alan the moment you woke. Now that you have done so, please follow me." Molly turned towards the door and took a key from her sleeve. The key was tied to a ribbon that was fastened around her wrist.

Serenity followed Molly closely, her eyes darting about the place to try and conceive an escape. Everywhere her eyes travelled however, there were eyes focused on her. Men and women alike stared at her and she felt inadequate.

"Here we are, go in, Alan is waiting." Molly stopped at a door and waited for Serenity do enter. She did so and found herself in a room similar to the one she had awoken in. The difference was in the furnishings. Rather than a bedchamber, this room was a study. A man sat at the desk, his head tilted towards the ceiling and his eyes closed.

Suddenly he looked at her and stood. A sly smile graced his features as his eyes scanned her carefully. "Ah, Serenity. Welcome. I did not have the honor of meeting you upon your arrival. Forgive me." He walked to her and circled her. "You certainly are beautiful it is too bad the duke wishes to auction you. I would liked to have tried your wares." His voice was repulsive in her ears but she remained strong. She would not allow him to see her weakness.

"I can see the prince is a man of fine tastes." He added and stepped closer to her. He was behind her but she could feel the heat of his body against her and his breath on her neck.

"I wish to be released. I have no business with you." She stated with strength despite her fluttering heart.

"Indeed. I do have business with you Serenity." He whispered into her ear. "Of course…" He spoke normally and stepped away from her and towards his desk. "I do want your cooperation. I would rather not have to watch you so very closely. I do fancy women with fair hair after all." He smirked at her knowingly. "Let us be forward with one another. You do not have a choice as to the auction. You do have a choice pertaining to your honor however." He stated simply.

"I do not understand your meaning. I have been told only chaste women are auctioned. How is my honor involved in this?" Serenity breathed now fearing the man before her.

"Dear girl. There are many ways for a man to use a woman to his advantage that does not compromise your standing." He walked to her suddenly and grabbed her chin roughly. "Unpleasant ways to use a woman I might ad." He smiled as her eyes filled with fear.

He pulled her visage close to his own, his nose touching hers. "You will behave. Or I will need to be forceful with you." He paused then crushed his lips to hers, his tongue forcing her lips apart in conjunction with the tight grip he had on her jaw.

Serenity struggled against him, pushing him with all her might to try and deter him. When he finally released her she stumbled back a ways and looked at him with fear. "Go now Serenity. I have nothing more to say to you."

Serenity fled from Alan with terror. She could not stay in this place a moment longer! Opening the door she was grabbed by two men who held her arms tightly. Screaming in anger and fear she struggled the entire way back to her room. When they arrived at her doors they pushed her in and slammed the objects behind her. A click was heard and Serenity realized it was hopeless. The only hope she had would be that the man purchasing her from the duke would be kind and set her free. She knew it was unlikely, but she could still hope.


	9. Chapter 9

9

We do not own Sailor Moon.

Beryl rushed through the halls with purpose. The secret she had just learned of had shocked her to the core. It was scandalous and Endymion would be anxious to learn what she now knew.

Coming upon his doors she rapt quickly and glanced around her, she could not risk anyone knowing of this. Endymion opened the door and looked at his sister with expectation. "What has happened Beryl?" He asked with worry and opened the door further.

Beryl rushed in and stood in the center of the room with her fists balled. Such a pose did not compliment her in the least. "I have just learned of scandalous news Endymion. News that will change everything and explain even more." She breathed.

"I do not understand you." Endymion sighed. He was far to vexed over Serenity's disappearance to partake in idle gossip with his sister. It had only been a full day since he learned of Serenity's absence and he felt as though it had been longer.

"I understand why father has acted the way that he has." Beryl revealed and sat on the chaise next to her. "You see, Andrew's father was apprentice to grandfather's physician. He was in the palace often, caring for grandmother and father; he has learned many secrets that he has just shared with me."

"What are these secrets Beryl, I have not the temperament to play at guessing." Endymion growled at his elder sister. Beryl nodded her understanding eagerly.

"You see, Grandfather arranged the marriage between father and mother. She was the daughter of a duke as well, and while father found mother to be agreeable his heart reportedly belonged to his personal maid. Her name eludes me for the moment however; she had been his maid since they were both of age. A deep love had grown between them and father wished to marry her." Beryl paused for a brief moment to be sure her brother was listening. He was regarding her carefully and so she continued. "Father asked to be married to this woman and Grandfather refused the idea stating that his son would marry a proper woman and not some girl who came from a questionable background. Father did not argue, I assume because he was grandfather's only child."

"Father married mother and the kingdom rejoiced at such a fine union. She was the ideal wife and queen but she knew that her husband was in love with another and her eyes soon filled with jealousy." Beryl clasp her hands together nervously. "Father had an affair with the maid, they kept it a secret but when it was learned that Mother could not bear children he withdrew from her. The maid was his only solace and she was soon with child. They announced that the queen was with child and kept the maid in an unknown location. No on suspected the truth as great efforts were made to fool everyone." Beryl sighed and looked at her brothers now stormy eyes. "The ruse was successful and everyone believed that the queen had bore a daughter. Father was happy but the maid was not. Her child had been taken from her and she was not allowed to see her. For her to have contact with the child would be to jeopardize the very foundation of the secret. Andrew's father was sent to look after her often, he said she was very often melancholy, that she mourned the loss of her child greatly."

"So, you are the maid's child?" Endymion asked with disbelief. "The bastard child of a secret romance?"

"Endymion, we are all bastards of that secret romance. Father would not stop going to her. She bore two more children until she died in childbirth. That is what father beliefs is true at least. Andrew's father told me that Mother detested the maid and ordered her killed after you were born. With a male heir to the throne no more children were needed. The physician went to complete the job himself and found her to be with child once again. The lie was continued and after Raye's birth, Gaia slayed the maid with her own hand. They physician and Andrew's father witnessed it with their own eyes. She instructed them to tell the king she had perished in childbirth." Beryl completed her story and looked down at the floor. "I suspect, father is remembering his own experience when he orders you to be married to Ann. The kingdom will accept Ann, it will not accept Serenity."

Endymion glared at Beryl for a moment before responding. "Father is being completely contradictory! He has forbid what he himself wanted! For what reason? He may be jaded but I refuse to allow myself experience the same fate as he." He paused and looked at Beryl. "He does not know that mother was the one to slay the woman?" Beryl shook her head in denial. "I will not stand for this hypocrisy!" Endymion then stormed out of his rooms.

888888

Molly carefully balanced a tray in her hands as she ascended the stairs. Alan had charged her with Serenity's care. She was to ensure Serenity remain chaste and healthy. As such she was bringing the fair maiden a tray of food. The auction was set and in one short week she would be owned by another.

For all of the fates Serenity could have endured she was certainly smiled upon by lady fortune. Molly had only prayed to be able to turn back the sands of time and change her fortune to being auctioned. To be auctioned was far better than to be held slave to the wills of men in a house of sin.

As she neared Serenity's door Alan emerged from his study and regarded Molly briefly. "I am leaving for a few short days for business. I trust you will care for Serenity and ensure nothing befalls her?"

"Of course Alan. You have demanded it be so." Molly answered wisely and steadied her nerves as Alan placed a hand on her cheek. "Worry not." She added.

Alan smiled and nodded, pulling Molly into an embrace he assaulted her lips with his then released her. "Be sure to remember who it is that owns you Molly. If anything jeopardizes our fair Serenity I will take my pound of flesh from you."

"I understand. Farewell Alan, may lady fortune smile upon you and bless your business." Molly smiled and entered Serenity's room. "Here you are Serenity, you must eat to preserve your strength." She looked at Serenity who lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What will happen to me Molly?" Serenity sighed and sat up to look at the petite woman.

"You shall remain in this chamber, away from the guests. Alan does not want you in the company of men, he must ensure you remain chaste. He has charged me with your care as he understands that you will not cooperate. He stands to make considerable gold from you Serenity, if anything compromises that, he will hold me responsible." Molly spoke softly and set the tray on the table. "He has made it clear that he will not tolerate anything less than what he expects."

"I do not understand how he can earn any gold from me." Serenity frowned and looked at the ground. "Surely chastity can be found without price. Why would one pay for a woman's virtue?"

Molly nodded her understanding of Serenity's question. It was one she had often thought of long ago. "In this day, men may only have the company of their wives. Men are restless creatures Serenity, they seek what it is that they do not have. While there are chaste women to be had, men must pay to own them in order to take their virtue. It is no surprise that maids do not keep their virtues for long after they are owned. There are exceptions however. Some men, like the duke, understands that a profit can be made off of a woman's virtue, especially if the woman is beautiful." Molly explained.

"I still do not understand. Why do maids have such a fate?" Serenity knit her brow.

"Prominent women are to be married. Even a marriage is a business transaction Serenity. Gentlemen wishing to marry a young girl must prove themselves worthy in order to obtain her hand and dowry. It is for this reason that ladies are courted and go on chaperoned outings. Once a ladies virtue is taken she cannot marry. If a lady gives her virtue freely before marriage then she must be sold as a maid. It is the way of society Serenity." Molly shook her head. "I was courted by a man once. He was gentile, and a very prominent man. We went on many chaperoned walks and one evening he asked me to meet with him secretly. I loved him, and we had talked of marriage and so I met with him and his friends that evening. It was a bonfire of sorts and it was the most enjoyable time of my life. After his friends parted we were alone and because I loved him I gave myself freely. He returned me home and no one was the wiser." Molly wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Oh, how foolish I was, I did not know then what wickedness drives men. I never saw him after that night and learned soon after that he went to my father, feigning outrage that I was not chaste. My father sent for a physician who confirmed that I was not longer virtuous. My father was outraged, he accused me of being wretched, even said that my love had refused to wed me after I told him of my secret. The only recourse my father had was when he heard of a man who would purchase ladies for a large sum of gold. Father sold me and here I am, living my life." Molly sniffled briefly.

"What a horrid story! How can such a man live with himself?" Serenity exclaimed angrily.

"I cannot fault him Serenity. Men are driven by their physical urges and it was my foolishness that allowed myself to fall. Had I refused him I very well could have married him. I am sure of it. He was so very enraptured by me that he would have married me to obtain what he sought." Molly shook her head. "Let us not dote on the past though Serenity. We must focus on how we will spare you from such a fate." Molly smiled as Serenity looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean? How can I be spared from this fate?" Serenity asked with hope.

"The man I gave myself so freely to was one of his guards." Molly stated plainly making Serenity gasp. "If the prince is anything like I expect him to be then he will send them searching for you. One of them is likely to come here. I will lead them to you. Let us only hope that they are searching for you for their prince and not their own enjoyment." Molly sneered lightly.

8888

Jadeite sighed as he secured his horse outside the large house. He detested these places but he would go to the ends of the earth for his prince. With a heavy heart he stepped into the house and looked around. There were many women at this house. Finding Serenity amongst them could be challenging.

Taking a seat at a corner table he allowed himself to rest, his bones ached from riding such long distances. The flat surface of the chair was a welcome change and comfort.

Jadeite swept his emerald eyes over the establishment and frowned as he noticed many noblemen amongst the patrons. This must be a prominent place for the duke, it was no wonderment how he was so favored amongst men.

As he sat surveying the women he noticed one approaching him. She had short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar but he could not place her. As she approached she smiled seductively and stepped close to him. He could smell her perfume mixed with the dirtiness that one would expect of a house of sin.

"What would please you this evening handsome sir?" She cooed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to jump away from her. To do so would only draw more attention.

"Bring me a drink to calm my ails woman." He stated as indifferently as he possibly could. He did not want to allow her to think she would gain ground with him.

"Ah, tonics such as that may be found at any tavern, why have you come to the scarlet palace if all you seek is drink?" She smiled coyly. She was certainly well versed and witty. He had to admit that.

"I have made my request." He looked into her eyes with what he hoped, looked like arrogance. She nodded and turned away from him. He was relieved to see her go as her absence allowed him to survey the women once again. It did not appear that Serenity was amongst them.

"A drink as you requested." The woman had returned and was offering him the glass. "Pray tell, what is a castle guard doing here, so very far from his station? Do you wish to remain anonymous?" She asked with a husky tone and ran her hand along his shoulders. "I will not tell anyone of what surpasses here." She whispered into his ear being sure to touch her lips to it.

"I only wished for a drink. My horse and I have been riding for some distance and this was the nearest place. Do not confuse convenience for choice woman." He stated indifferently and took a large gulp from the carafe she brought to him.

"Ah, but I do know what you seek." She whispered from behind him and slid her arms around him and down his chest to caress his torso. "Follow me upstairs and we may discuss this apart from prying ears." Her breath was hot against his skin and he could feel his hairs start to prickle. Damn these women and their whiles!

"I will not follow you anywhere. I have a woman of my own." He stated calmly and jumped at little as her hands slid further down his front to rest at the sensitive place between his legs. This woman would was not waivering.

"As I spoke before, I will not tell anyone of your actions. This woman of yours need not learn of your digressions. Would you not like to learn how to please her? I can show you how." He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she slightly nibbled his earlobe.

"Leave me be." He ordered sternly only to have her giggle lightly. "I have said that I am promised to another and yet you press me so!" He finally snapped at her in a hushed manner. "My business here is formal, not trivial as you would make it."

"Dearest Jadeite. I know what business it is you have here. I simply cannot help you unless you act the part I am pressing. Do you understand?" She giggled and he suddenly realized that this woman knew something of Serenity. She knew he was a palace guard and undoubtedly, Serenity would have shared her story. "Now, if you do not want to be suspected by the many eyes here you will pretend I am the woman you love and follow me upstairs with feverish pursuit."

Jadeite nodded and gulped down his drink to steady his nerves. He understood her perfectly but to touch a woman as he would his love was something that unsettled him. She stood and waited for him to finish his drink.

Setting the carafe down he stood and stepped into her. She smiled playfully and stepped back a little. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the stairs. Once in a room she pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down. Moving herself over him she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"She is here. Serenity. The duke has ordered her to be auctioned." She stated casually and began to undo that stays that held her blouse. She discarded her blouse causing Jadeite to blush and close his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "This is improper."

"Improper yes, but in a moment, when one of Alan's spies opens the door it will be believable that we are committing the act and not plotting." She smiled and leaned herself over him again. With her lips upon his neck and her hips moving slightly Jadeite imagined himself to be somewhere else. He certainly had not expected this when he awoke from his sleep that morning.

Much to his surprise the door opened and a woman's voice could be heard. "Oh! I am terribly sorry Molly!" The woman spoke and closed the door.

"There, we are free to talk now." Molly spoke and recovered her blouse. "I am sorry for the improper nature of this meeting." She sighed and moved off of him. "You must understand that we are all watched to be sure we are not plotting against Alan and the duke." Molly smiled.

"What do you mean she is to be auctioned? For what purpose?" Jadeite suspected he did not want the answer but he ventured the question regardless.

"She is chaste, she will be auctioned to the highest bidder and ownership will go to he who pays for her. The duke only cares for gold and does not think on how a woman will be treated. Some of the ladies who are auctioned go to men who take what they wish then end their lives." Molly spoke gravely. "Whoever will buy Serenity will keep her as a personal slave I am sure. Her beauty is a curse."

"What is the amount of gold most women are auctioned for?" Jadeite asked with worry. He hoped it would be an easily obtainable sum.

"I have seen auctions go to extravagant prices. The highest was akin to five thousand gold." She frowned as did Jadeite. Such an amount of gold was outrageous indeed. "Will your prince pay to have Serenity close to him once more?"

"Yes. He would pay any sum. I fear what may happen if I tell him of her location." Jadeite frowned then looked at Molly once more. The familiarity of her face nagged at him. "Molly, how did you know who I was?" He asked plainly.

"I once courted Nephrite." She stated candidly. Upon mentioning his name Jadeite paled and immediately looked at her once more.

"Lady Amelia?" He gasp and jumped from the bed. "I do not understand. How have you come to reside here, and with such a common name?" Jadeite remembered the once regal woman. Lady Amelia was beautiful, and proper. Her hair has shone in the sun and there was never a strand out of place. Here she was in front of him, disgraced and common.

"It is Nephrite's doing. I gave myself to him the night of the bon fire and he betrayed me. He claimed that I had confessed to him that I had given my virtue to another and my father sold me as a maid to the duke. I loved Nephrite." She frowned.

"Amelia, I will not allow you to remain here. I will bargain for you when I purchase Serenity. Then, you may confront Nephrite yourself. I have never known him to do such a cowardly and underhanded thing!" Jadeite growled and stood now determined. "I will return when it is time. Thank you for your aid." He bowed then left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

10

We do not own Sailor Moon.  
>I do thank all the readers who read and review this story. I hope you enjoy what is to come.<p>

Rage billowed around the prince as he walked with purpose towards his father's study. It was a foreign concept to the well-mannered prince, the idea that he was the bastard son of the king. An illegitimate heir. If such a thing was discovered the reign of his family line would end with his father as no true heir had been born. A sad thought and all for the sake of appearance and proper breeding.

Without invitation Endymion entered his father's domain and marched to the writing desk where his father was carefully studying his latest proclamations.

"Father, there is a small matter I wish to discuss." He stated firmly and waited for his father's eyes to raise in question. When they did not, Endymion carried forth with his question. "Very well, what is the name of my true mother?"

The king, being a man of diligence, paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He then straightened in his chair and looked at his son with surprise in his eyes. "Forgive me Endymion, perhaps I have not heard you correctly?"

"I believe you heard the bulk of the matter." Endymion challenged then reiterated. "I asked of you the name of my true mother." This time the prince's words reached the kings ear with force causing the color to drain from his visage.

"Lily." The king spoke softly and looked towards the large window that cast a soft glow over the room. "Where have you heard talk of my Lily?" The king then questioned, his eyes like that of a serpent ready to strike.

"Father, not all secrets remain as such. The truth is always revealed. This truth has a convenience to it does it not? You have stood in front of me and with your own words, have forbidden me the woman I truly love. I do not understand how you can condemn what you so readily had. Why will you not allow Serenity and I to be wed? She will be a fair and just queen, her years of servitude has given her knowledge and wisdom beyond her years father."

"The people of this kingdom will never accept your Serenity Endymion. I have not forbidden her, I have simply forbidden a marriage to her. You may have her as I had Lily. It is of no man's business who a maid beds and no one will question a king as long as he has a queen by his side." The king stated firmly.

"That is not the root of the matter father! Do not feel that you will play me a fool!" Endymion cried angrily.

"Endymion, you are naïve as I once was. Marriages have become something foreign in this modern age. Only peasants marry for what you may call love but that is not how we decide our marriages. Endymion, a marriage is not about love, it is about making a smart match for ruling. There must be two sides of a coin and love is blind to such practical arrangements." The king sighed. "It is far better to enter into a business accord with a woman you do not know or love, than to enter with a woman you are afraid of losing. Marriages try the soul Endymion. You must know that. I had many happy years with Lily and as she was my maid no one questioned us being together often. No one suspected anything indecent. Only Gaia knew of the truth.

"Ann would never allow me to be as free as Gaia has allowed you to be, you must sense that?" Endymion defended. "Ann is a choice that I cannot live with father, I will not. I would sooner flee than have that woman as my wife."

The king smiled at his son softly, an amusement shone in his eyes. "You are so like your mother in spirit. Lily was ostentatious at best. I imagine she was meant for royalty however, she preferred her life simple. She favored being dressed as a peasant as the clothes are less restricting. That is what she would insist. I can see her in you Endymion, my only son." The man emphasized the last part of what he said.

"I cannot change what is to happen. Ann is to be your bride and no change shall be made. Unless the girl meets an untimely demise, and I doubt she will, she will be your bride. Do listen to me, I may not be the grandiose king this kingdom needs but I am wise." The king paused. "I am sorry about your Serenity. I understand she has been reassigned. If you had heeded my warnings to you she would still be beside you."

Endymion heard the truth in his father's words and felt guilt descend on him. The king had warned him not to make advances on Serenity until after the marriage was made. He had not listened and Serenity would pay the price. "When I find her, she will become my wife. I assure you of that." Endymion stated coldly and stepped out of the study.

Walking through the halls Endymion collided with a body. "Endymion! I am just on my way to the queen now. We are to arrange the proceedings. I would like for you to attend." Ann smiled up at him.

Without acknowledging her presence he simply stepped around her without comment. He would not speak to her, nor acknowledge her at all. He cared not what she would think of him for she was insignificant.

Ann simply stared after him with a troubled expression. Would he always act so cold towards her? She did not know and she only hoped he was vexed. Surely he would recover soon. Without another thought she continued to the veranda where the queen had requested they meet. Her father was awaiting her arrival and announced that the queen would be tardy.

"Father, I am thankful for your presence. I must tell you, Endymion is in a horrid state. He acts as though I am not in his presence when I am. Sending Serenity away has affected him greatly." Ann frowned deeply.

"Ann, do not contort your face in such a fashion. Your skin will crease if you continue." The duke scolded then paused. "It does not matter if Endymion is cold to you. You shall have him and be queen. Do not ask for more." He added making her frown again. "Serenity is of no concern. Prince Endymion will accept this marriage as is his duty. He will be your husband and in time, he will relinquish his memory of Serenity."

"I only hope you to be correct father. I do not wish to live as a stranger beside him." She sighed and sat in a chair. "I do not care for what the queen has said, Endymion will love me."

"Love. Yes, he will love you." The duke smirked coyly. "You must understand Ann, men do not love as women do. You believe that love is something you feel within your heart, believe me child, it is not." The duke chuckled. "I have made my fortunes selling love, fleeting moment of desire and lust. A man will love any woman who offers herself, but not as she will love him."

Ann simply stared at her father. What was he saying? Was he honestly proclaiming that love for men was nothing more than physical contact? The thought was scandalous! How could the same idea be so different to men and women?

"You look at me as if I do not understand what love is?" The duke laughed heartily. "I told you child, I know love. I understand what the prince saw in Serenity. I will tell you, if you wish?" He glanced at his daughter and could see her interest. "You and she are different creatures, understand that. You are strong and intelligent where Serenity is foolish and soft. She is meek and quiet. Mystery, my dear girl, is what surrounds her. In addition, Serenity is a fair beauty. You hold an exotic taste to you where Serenity is like a delicate flower. She is alluring to all the senses Ann. I can say this because I too have desired her." The duke laced his fingers together and watched as Ann looked at him with surprise. "Delicate and lovely, Serenity is alluring to those who seek power Ann. She can be controlled, manipulated and molded into whatever I want her to be. You are a woman set in her ways and convictions. You will please yourself when given the opportunity where Serenity seeks to please others."

Ann glared at her father as she saw his eyes darken with lust as he spoke of her hand maid. Her own father was proclaiming that Serenity was more beautiful and alluring than she. How could he say such things to her?

"Men are drawn to pleasure Ann, if you want your prince to be consumed by you then you must seek to please him. That is what Serenity is to men. She is something for pleasure and that is what she will be. I will fetch a grand sum of gold for her." The duke looked far away in demeanor and grew quiet with his thoughts. Ann could not help but feel happy by what he had said. She did not like Serenity and selling her for what she was, a bit of flesh, completed her in some way.

888

Molly stepped into Serenity's room and found her staring at the large painting with sadness in her eyes. Molly could not help but look at the image. She was familiar with it, it was a painting that all the woman had seen before. This was the first evening room, it was named the crimson room but it had earned another name. This was the room the women called the tarnished room.

Molly remembered the fated night she spent in this room. Remembered the painting. She had not known when she had first saw the image, that it was a prediction of what was to come. The painting depicted a woman, mostly undressed, laying upon a pile of red cloth. Tears streak her face as she looks up toward some unknown point. Sadness is in her eyes, and it is not wonder why she is thus for a man grasps her tightly, his face contorted with pure evil. He holds the woman to him, and is pressing a knife into her neck to keep her from fighting him. It is a gruesome painting and she knew it was Alan's warning to them all.

Tearing her eyes from it she walked to Serenity with sympathy in her brown depths. "Do not pay heed to that. It is not meant for you."

"You do not know that to be the truth Molly. I am here now, I do not see myself escaping the fate that awaits me." Serenity paused then moved her blue orbs to Molly. "The woman in the painting weeps, is it her sadness that causes her tears?"

Molly resisted the words that came into her mind. No, it was not the sadness that the woman cried for. It was something more. Serenity dd not need to understand the image though. Serenity was going to be free.

"It matters not why she weeps. You will not experience what she has for I have spoken with a palace guard this evening." Molly revealed happily thus drawing Serenity's eyes once more. "He was searching for you. He has vowed to purchase you at auction."

Serenity paled as she pictured the various men who would come for her. The man that remained in her mind most prominently was Malachite, the cold one. He would come for her, for a different purpose than the others. Malachite was harsh, and very unfeeling. He would come for her virtue, not for his duty to the prince.

"Worry not Serenity, this man had kind eyes. He will free you for he knows of true love. Even when presented with a willing woman he did not falter. He is an honorable man and you need not worry." Molly smiled.

"Who was the guard? What was his name?" Serenity asked hesitantly.

"It was Jadeite who came for you." Molly smiled as Serenity relaxed. Serenity had felt the kindness in his eyes, had seen it in his actions, Jadeite was a good man. A loyal man.

888888888

Endymion walked to his rooms. He had not heard word from Jadeite on his progress and it weighed heavily on him. He only hoped the blonde would come with news soon. The thought of Serenity alone in some terrible and strange place made his blood boil.

Just as he was beginning to sink into despair a knock came at the door and in stepped Jadeite. He looked well-worn and earnest from his travel. His golden locks were dusted with the road and his face was soiled. Jadeite's normal, tall and proud posture was considerably compromised due to the pain he was feeling from riding hard and fast.

"I bring news of Serenity." He breathed and looked at his prince with determination.

Endymion felt his breath catch and nodded. "Please, sit Jadeite. You look considerably disheveled." Endymion spoke softly and motioned to the chaise.

"I dare not sit at a time such as this. I am rumpled in spirit." He bowed low to show that bad news was to be presented. He waited for Endymion to do or say something but the prince did not. The two stayed in silence for a great length of time before a sound was uttered.

"Does she live?" Were the words spoken from the prince's lips. He had turned from his friend in order to lean against the hearth of the fireplace before him. He did not know what he would do if Serenity had been killed. He could not think of such things.

"Yes your majesty. She lives." Jadeite smiled slightly as he heard Endymion sigh in relief. "She is being held in a house of sin my lord."

Endymion pivoted on his heels and stared at Jadeite with shock. One of his fears had come true, his father's prediction was being realized. "In what manner do they hold her?"

"She is to be auctioned in a week's time to the highest bidder. It is my understanding that the duke is in the business of auctioning beautiful maidens to wealthy men who desire none but the most beguiling women. Serenity is expected to fetch a handsome sum of gold. She is being guarded from men at the moment, locked in a room against her will. I understand that she will not be released until the auction when the patrons are to look upon her and cast their bids." Jadeite spoke carefully to his prince. Endymion was just and kind but he held a temper than rivaled any of the angered gods. "I have heard whispers of men anticipating the auction. The man who oversees the place has told the men that the woman to be auctioned is desired above all else in the kingdom. Such whispers have raised the bidding considerably."

"Auctioned? As if she were a horse?" Endymion fumed suddenly and with malice. "A price is to be stamped onto her is it? Prey tell, have you heard of an estimated sum?"

Jadeite nodded and looked at the ground. "Twelve thousand gold. Nearly two and a half what others have auctioned for. The man most enthusiastic to have Serenity is Lord Diamond." Jadeite announced and winced as Endymion growled hatefully. "His intentions are vulgar in nature."

"Of course they are vulgar in nature! To auction a woman as if she were a horse is vulgar in its invention! The idea of paying to taint a woman is…" Endymion was at a loss for words. "I will not allow Serenity to be bartered for gold. If she is to become unchaste it will be of her own accord with a man of her choosing."

Jadeite nodded and stood from his bow. "I have made an accord with a woman in the house. I know her from a time past." Endymion looked at him with an alarmed expression. "It is nothing indecent Endymion… she was once a woman Nephrite courted. It appears they did not hold the same feelings for one another." Endymion nodded in cold understanding and turned stern. "I promised to free her from her servitude there. She does not belong in such a place." Jadeite sighed. "I will need a large sum of gold, and others to help me guard the sum."

"Take what you need from the treasury. I will write you a note to gather what you need. You should take Nephrite with you since he has a relationship with this woman." Endymion spat nastily.

"Your highness, I do not wish for Nephrite to accompany me. His excursions with this woman have made me question his honor. It is possible we cannot trust him with Serenity." Jadeite added with concern making Endymion's head snap towards him. "I do not presume to fully understand your situation Endymion, however, perhaps Nephrite's lecherous nature can be of some service to you. Ann is an impressionable woman, in addition, it would be within your right to deny her if a scandal were to be revealed."

"Jadeite, I can understand your words but the meaning behind them is disgraceful. I would never will such a happening on Ann. She may be deceitful and poisonous but I do not want to demote her in any way." Endymion sighed. "Retrieve Serenity. Leave Ann to me."


End file.
